The North Star
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: "I remember you." He whispered softly. "I always will." Amorra.
1. Chapter 1 Hello

The North Star

"I remember you." He whispered softly. "I always will." Amorra.

A/N : The series starts out when Korra and Mako save Bolin from the Equalists rally. In episode "The Revelation"

* All characters belong to Bryke. *

Chapter One; Hello

"The avatar that's her!" The lieutenant shouted towards his advancing men.

"Let her go, she's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." Amon quickly interrupted staring down at the avatars' retreating figure. "No benders are safe." The lieutenant and his men sneered at this and joined in watching Korra flea.

* * *

"Ugh!" Korra slammed her door shut and stomped over to her bed. Her nerves were slowly eating away at her. She stood up again and began pacing around the room loudly. Suddenly every little thing was getting on her nerves. "There isn't enough space in here to even pace!" She flopped violently back on her bed pouting.

"Korra dear? Are you ok in there?" Pema asked from the hallway with a half sleepy half nervous voice. She waited for a response but all she got was an agitated grunt. "Alright, well if you need to talk I'm here Korra…Goodnight." Korra listened to her light footsteps walking up the hall. She looked down at her folded arms and broken door frame and was suddenly ashamed of herself. She was acting like a child in the middle of a fit. She slowly sat up and rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to calm down.

"How am I supposed to beat that?" She quietly asked herself. Images of Amon taking away the bending of all those people were hanging over her head. Rage slowly threatened to overtake her again wishing she was more connected with her spiritual side so she could actually ask her questions to someone who might have an answer. She slid off her bed stalking over to the only window in the room and stuck her head out letting the cool air smash onto her face. After a few moments of enjoying the breeze she whistled for Naga.

"Come here girl." Darting her eyes around in the darkness. A giant wet tongue suddenly swiped across her face to the left and Korra let out a small cry of surprise. Korra grabbed her polar bear dog's face in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Well we all know the avatar actually doesn't know anything. It's really their pet who is the mastermind. So what's it going to be Naga? How do I defeat Amon?" Naga corked an eyebrow at her and simply responded with another lick to her face.

"Well I can't lick him to death Naga." Korra laughed to herself. "Get some sleep girl, I know I won't be." Korra let go of the creatures face and slumped back onto her bed folding her arms over her chest once more. This was going to be a long miserable night.

* * *

"Korra?...Korrrraaaaa. Wake up Korra!" Tenzin shook her awake mentally preparing for an on-slot on excuses for her to stay in bed. He was surprised when she opened her eyes and swiftly moved out of bed with no early morning complaints.

"What are we practicing today?" She asked ending the question with a yawn.

"Uh are you feeling ok Korra?" Tenzin asked bewildered by her readiness. "No complaints, or pleas for an extra ten minutes?" Korra bit her lip and turned away towards the window pretending to look out nonchalantly.

"I'm fine Tenzin. No worries I just really want to crack down on my air bending." She spat out trying not to let her fear be heard in her voice. Tenzin lifted an eyebrow. "What's with everyone giving me that look? First Naga now you!" Korra pointed a finger towards Naga's face in the window cell and back towards Tenzin.

"Korra it's ok to be scared. We all are, Amon will not be an easy obstacle in your life. You have friends to help you, so do not become frustrated with yourself if you still have trouble airbending." Tenzin said coolly. "We are still taking your training slow, as planned. Now, you have bags under your eyes. Why don't you get some actual sleep." Tenzin walked towards her and patted her shoulder. "Stay calm and focused Korra." She watched as he closed the door behind him.

"The one time I don't want to sleep in and he lets me!" She crawled back into her bed pulling the covers over her head to hide from the morning sunbeams peeking their way into her room. Her tired eyes soon gave in and she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Do we have anyone watching the avatar Lieutenant?" Amon spoke from behind a fresh news paper with the story of the gang members bending owes on the front page.

"Yes, naturally sir."

"Good. I want daily updates. If she was smart enough to get into our rally she needs to be watched…Closely." Amon folded the paper and went to hand it over to the lieutenant when he saw a picture that caught his eye. "This is the avatars' face?" Amon said unfolding the paper and staring down at the black and white photo of the young water tribe girl.

"Yes, that's the girl sir." The lieutenant said warily. "Is everything ok sir?"

"Fine." Amon spat out and refolded the paper and shoved it into the lieutenants waiting hands. "Go." He said daring one more glance at the paper.

* * *

"What's gotten into you Korra? Can you focus a little better please?" Mako spat out when Korra was once again knocked to her feet.

"I'm trying ok? You'd find it a little hard to focus too if you had some crazy bending taking a-way-er guy coming after you!" Korra yelled out in frustration. She jogged off into the hall away from the training room desperately needing fresh air. She leaned against one of the wall length windows and starred out across the ocean her mind racing.

"Korra? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know things are really tough right now with all the avatar stuff and pro-bending. I'm not exactly making it easy either and all…" Mako was stumbling over his words the longer he talked.

"Its ok Mako. I've been on the edge, I'm sorry too. We will win this thing. No worries." Korra said smiling at him awkwardly and slung her arm around him as they walked back into the gym.

"Are you two drama queens ready to get some training done now?" Bolin asked with his fist on his hips as they re-entered the room.

"Yeah, yeah. You bet." Korra teased splashing some water at him. Bolin's face turned dark red and he ran at them prepared to tackle them to the ground but was greeted with a rock wall first. "I can earth bend out of the arena Bolin." Korra said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ahem." Mako's cough reminded them both it was actually time to start practice. Both of them looked up apologetically and began their practice. Roughly three hours later they called it a day and began walking down the stars to see Korra back to Air Temple Island.

"That was a good practice guys. I really think we can win this year!" Mako said proudly opening a door out of the gym. Korra's face contorted with fear as she looked out into the hallway and was face to face with a equalist.

"Get him!" Korra yelled and they all went running after him running down the hall where they ran into two more. "Where-how did they get in here unnoticed?" Korra yelled out backing away now evenly matched in numbers.

"I don't know. Quick they're running, Korra follow him! Bo him! I've got that one!" Mako shouted running after the last visible equalist. Korra turned and ran down the hall her designated opponent went. She caught up with the fleeing figure and was quickly gaining on him running around corners and speeding down stairs. Then she heard Mako's pained scream and she halted.

"Mako!" She yelled about to turn around and find her friend to aid him. But instead she herself let out the same scream when her body was convulsing with electricity. She crashed to the ground helpless and frightened. She looked up and saw the man from the night she and Mako had saved Bolin.

"Don't fear avatar we only come to deliver a message from Amon." The mustache guy sneered down at her. "He welcomes you to republic city, and kindly asks you stay out of his way. No one likes party crashers." The man then jabbed her once more with his electrified weapons knocking her unconscious. "Oh and this letter for you and your friends to read." Releasing the letter to float down to her he then vanished as Bolin's footsteps got closer.

"Korra!".


	2. Chapter 2 Party of the Year

The North Star

**A/N:** Alright just to make it clear this story really follows along the events in the actual series. But in a more Amorra friendly way. Thanks for all the views on chapter 1 guys, I hope you're enjoying!

*All characters belong to Bryke*

Chapter 2: Party of the Year

"No, it was that creepy mustache guy again." Korra heard Mako whispering to someone as she opened her eyes. "Korra! How are you feeling?" Mako shouted from across the room and darted towards her.

"Ouch! Not so loud. That creepy mustache guy gave me a head ache with his electrified sticks of doom." Korra said holding one hand to her ear and the other out towards Mako to shush him.

"Oh…sorry." Mako said scratching the back of his neck as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you OK Korra?" Tenzin then spoke in from the doorway.

"Yeah, a little flustered. Where Is Bolin?" Korra sat up looking around the room confused. "What happened after I was knocked out? How did we get back to Air Temple Isla-"

"Calm down Korra, Bo is fine. He is playing with Naga and Meelo outside." Mako cut in putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Korra do you know what this letter means?" Tenzin said stepping into the room with a red envelope in hand. He handed it to her and she gazed down at it.

"I've never seen it before." She said slipping her fingers inside to retrieve the note. She folded it open and grew pale as she read the words.

**_" How is Tonraq, Avatar? "_**

"Who wrote this? Was this Amon!" Korra shouted out crushing the note between her fingers. Mako flinched away from her scream.

"Hey I thought you said no yelling." Mako nervously reminded her. "We think it was Amon. Did Mustache guy say anything to you before he knocked you out?"

"Korra who is Tonraq?" Tenzin said gazing down at her thoughtfully.

"Tonraq is my fathers' name, Tenzin. And yes he said Amon wanted to welcome me to the city. That I should stay out of their way." She sighed and flung her feet off the bed beginning to pace around the room. "Why would Amon or any equalist mention my father?" Korra said making her way to the window to look for Naga. "They wouldn't hurt him! Would they?" Korra spun on the spot to stare at Tenzin.

"No I don't think so. That would take a lot of effort to gather him and bring him back here to Amon…Just to be safe I'll send word to the Southern water tribe." Tenzin spoke gliding out of the room with a look of confusion clearly printed on his face. Mako stood up and made his way over to Korra who was staring out the window.

"Korra…I'm sure your father is fine." Mako wrapped his arm around her and looked out the window with her. Korra suddenly blushed at the contact and nervously darted away to her dresser.

"I hope so…If you don't mind I'm going to change now." She stuttered opening the doors to her wardrobe. Mako then smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and cursed himself for wanting to go back inside. He violently started to blush at the thought and was shaken back to reality with the sight of two advancing figures down the hall.

"Mako, Korra has a quest will you excuse us?" Tenzin said as he approached her door with the tall proud looking man tailing behind him. He wore a smirk on his face as he glanced at Mako. The council man Tarrlok.

"Certainly Tenzin." Mako said glaring back at Tarrlok. Mako darted around the corner and braced himself against the wall. He knew Tarrlok was up to no good. The only time Tarrlok's name ever appeared in the paper was when something bad was happening.

* * *

Korra changed into her comfortable water tribe garb and was about to call for Mako to come back in when she heard Tenzin's voice on the other side of the door.

"Korra, Council Men Tarrlok has come to visit. Will you join us?" Tenzin's voice sounded strained. Korra opened the door and was greeted with a grim faced Tenzin. Behind him stood the council man. He was tall and dark haired with the same skin color as her. He must have been from the water tribes.

"Ah Korra it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Tarrlok bowed taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. "If you would be so kind…I would like to talk with you." He spoke offering her his arm. Korra took it glancing at Tenzin, who now followed as they walked out towards the gardens.

"I'm sure you've heard Korra, I'm in charge of the city's' new task force to take down Amon." Tarrlok spoke as they walked through the garden to a table.

"Yes, I've heard. Congratulations." Korra said sitting down next to Tenzin across from Tarrlok.

"I would like, love actually if you would join me. Together we can fight the equalist and stop Amon. With you by my side the city will know they are safe." Tarrlok Smiled expressing his words as he talked with many movements in his hands and arms. Korra bit her lip and glanced away nervously. She didn't want to admit she was scared of Amon and hunting him down didn't exactly sound like her cup of tea. Quickly she had to think of a reason to deny his request.

"No…thanks." Was all she could think of. Tarrlok shot Tenzin a look and then focused back on Korra.

"You would be fulfilling your duty as the avatar to this city. Surely taking down Amon and his underground army of followers must be your top priority." Tarrlok stated with question in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Tarrlok, but right now air bending is my top priority. I still have much to learn." She hoped that would be enough for him to leave her alone. Tarrlok frowned but quickly recovered.

"Well there you go Tarrlok, you'll have to find someone else." Tenzin said proudly.

"Yes indeed. Well Avatar Korra I hope we can part as friends. I will not give up on you just yet. Maybe once your bending has advanced some you will reconsider." He said standing up and reaching his hand out to shake hers. "I understand your birthday is tomorrow?" He spoke again with a smile. Tenzin suddenly tensed beside her.

"Yes, that's right." Korra spoke now confused.

"I beg you'll allow me to throw you a party for such a prestigious event, consider it also a welcoming gift from me." He said grasping her hand.

"Uh-um a party?" Korra asked confused.

"That's hardly necessary Tarrlok." Tenzin practically growled.

"I've already invited the most esteemed citizens of Republic City, surely you wouldn't deny me this pleasure after denying my task force request?" He smiled still grasping her hand.

"Sure I'll be there." Korra said weakly darting her eyes between Tenzin and Tarrlok.

"Excellent! I shall see you both there!" Tarrlok spoke unclenching Korra's hand and walking away. Tenzin stared after him.

"What's that guy's angle?" Mako suddenly said behind them. They both jumped and stared him down. "What?" He said glancing between them.

"Am I missing something Tenzin? Mako is right. Something is odd about that dude." Korra said poking Tenzin. He raised an eyebrow at Mako and turned to Korra.

"He wants you to join that task force of his, and gave up all too easily. Just be on the lookout, he isn't done trying to convince you yet. Now follow me you have some air bending training to catch up on." Tenzin said turning away towards the house. Korra shrugged at Mako and went to follow Tenzin.

* * *

"Tarrlok is throwing a party for the Avatar's birthday sir." The Lieutenant spoke from behind the door. "Do you wish for us to stop by and wish her a happy birthday?" Amon could hear the excitement in his Lieutenants voice.

"No that won't be necessary, I have already made plans. Go get some sleep Lieutenant." Amon spoke waiting for the sound of retreating footsteps.

He sat down at his desk and opened the top compartment pulling out the day's news paper. He unfolded it and stared down at the avatar's picture. Spinning the chair around he gazed out the window for several moments before glancing back down at her picture. He led an army of well trained chi blockers and mastermind mechanics and here he was planning to play games with the avatar during her birthday party. He knew it was childish but still he was drawn to go.

Standing up he turned out the light on his desk and threw the paper back in its original place. He then stalked back towards the window and eased out unnoticed.

* * *

"Welcome Avatar Korra! And Master Tenzin! Tarrlok is thrilled you accepted his invitations, the quest are awaiting you." A door keeper bowed ushering them inside the great room. They were suddenly surrounded by applause and smiling faces. The room glowed with brilliance and magnificent décor. Korra was suddenly being spun around by her arm.

"Korra! I'm so pleased to see you, please follow me. I will introduce you to the city's finest." Tarrlok smiled pulling Korra away from Tenzin's frowning face. After what seemed like forever they appeared to be finished with introductions to the city's _finest. _Then she saw Mako's tall figure approaching she began to smile but her excitement was instantly wiped away when she saw his arm intertwined with another's'.

"Ah I've saved the best for last Korra. Please may I introduce Mr. Sato and his lovely daughter Miss. Asami Sato." Tarrlok gestured toward the approaching group which included Mako and Bolin.

"Mako." Korra scoffed looking at his arm around Asami.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra. And I'm glad I'll be able to not only support you against your fight with Amon but also in the ring!" Mr. Sato said leaving Korra with a confused look.

"Mr. Sato and Asami have decided to sponsor us Korra!" Mako said smiling down at the beautiful girl next to him. "We are back in the game!"

"Isn't that great?" Bolin said throwing his arms up in excitement.

"Yeah that's great" Korra sighed looking away. "If you'll just excuse me for a moment Tarrlok, I need to visit the ladies room."

"Its right up those stairs and to the right, second door down Korra." Tarrlok said moving to talk with Mr. Sato. Korra practically ran the distance. She had to get away from all the pointed stares and greetings. She disappeared around the hall way Tarrlok had directed her to. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath relaxing slightly. Hearing approaching footsteps she moved forward down the hall and found a small balcony she could hide out on for a few moments. She quickly opened the doors and stepped out into the cool refreshing night air.

"Worst birthday ever." She huffed leaning against the railing and staring out into the sky. Everything seemed so quiet and at peace, the stars all shining in the sky over the artistically lit city was one of the most beautiful sights she had even seen. The air almost felt electric around her.

"I wonder, would Tonraq have thrown you a better party?" The voice crept out from the shadows revealing Amon's figure blocking her from the doors back inside. All the blood seemed to drain from her head and she felt faint at the surprise. She quickly gasped and went to attack but he was to quick. He japed a line up her back with his fore and middle finger which made her crash to her knees.

"What do you want Amon?" Korra panted out fear ripe in her eyes. He walked closer to her and lifted her up by her shoulders. For a moment he said nothing and she felt his eyes piercing hers through his mask.

"I simply wanted to wish you a pleasant birthday, Avatar. And to remind you that you are in my city now." He spoke harshly twisting her around so she was no longer facing him. She looked out towards the sky as he tightly gripped her and flinched when he spoke once more. "Don't try anything foolish girl, it was a wise choice not joining _Tarrlok's task force_."

"Why do you keep mentioning my farther? What are you planning Amon?" Korra hissed out struggling against his hands as much as she could.

"In time." He paused as if he would continue and she felt his grasp harden. The seconds ticked by like hours and the fear inside her was threatening to pour out at any second. A sharp breath escaped from under his mask and suddenly she was falling to her knees again. He had vanished.

* * *

"Korra!" Tarrlok yelled from down the stairs when she reappeared. He quickly ran up to meet her and before she could warn him of Amon's presence he started to speak again. "If you could just spare a few moments, they just have some questions." He said wrapping his arm around her and guiding her towards a bundle of reporters.

"Korra, why haven't you located Amon yet?"

"Why do you refuse to join Tarrlok's task force?"

"Isn't that part of your duty as the Avatar?"

"The city depends on you!"All the voices sounded like they were screaming at her at exactly the same time. Frustrated she screamed back.

"Enough! I agree to join Tarrlok's task force. Together we will find that monster and help bring peace back to Republic City!" She threw her hands up in frustration while glaring at Tarrlok who simply smiled and turned his face to the reporters.

"There's your Headline!"


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

The North Star

Chapter 3 Secrets

"TENZIN!" Korra yelled as soon as she walked into the house at Air Temple Island. She stalked around the hallways until she ran head on into Tenzin. "Tenzin! Did you send out a warning to my father like you said?" She asked panicking.

"Yes Korra. And I received word back that he is fine. Now are you ok? Do you want me to get you off the task force? I should've seen Tarrlok's plan all alon-" Tenzin stopped when Korra held up her hand.

"No. I'm going to find Amon and bring him down. This needs to end now. He was at the party Tenzin. He mentioned my father again!" Korra was yelling at the top of her voice, fear and anger both escaping. Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly.

"Korra, stay calm. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. Amon is dangerous and we are lucky he did not take your bending away tonight. You need to be careful, he is planning something big. Everyone needs to be watching each other's backs from now on. I'll make sure I have weekly updates about your father, to make sure he remains safe. We will figure this out Korra. Now try to get some rest please." Tenzin chanced a small smile at her and walked off towards his room.

* * *

"Did you hear sir? The Avatar has changed her mind. She has decided to join Tarrlok after all." The lieutenant laughed while staring at a fresh paper. Amon sat silent staring at the opposite wall deep in thought. "Sir?" The Lieutenant spoke again looking up from his reading.

"As I expected. Set up a few decoys for them. We don't want them finding anything important." Amon stood up and turned to leave the meeting room when he stopped and looked back. "Lieutenant…I need to send a message."

* * *

"We make a great team Avatar Korra." Tarrlok smiled at Korra as they finished their attack on the chi blocking training camp.

"Yeah, we do." Korra smiled back. "I need to make a public statement Tarrlok. I have a plan." Korra stepped out past him and into a gaggle of anxious reporters wanting details from the ambush.

"As you wish Avatar." He stepped out in front of her and cleared his voice. "The avatar wishes to make a statement, please let her speak." He turned to face her and grinned "Time to shine."

"Last time I made a statement the public wanted to know why I had not joined Tarrlok and his task force. Now they want to know why we have not located Amon. Well I'm going to change that. I challenge Amon, to come out from his shadows and meet me at Avatar Aang Memorial Island for a duel. Just the two of us. No chi blockers, no task force. Tomorrow night at midnight." She then stomped away towards Naga and rode off into the night. Tarrlok watched her as she went a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Are you crazy Korra? That guy will kill you!" Mako yelled.

"Yeah Korra this isn't smart at all." Bolin half hid behind Mako.

"Thanks for the support guys but I've made up my mind. I'm going to end this. I'm tired of tracking down little chi blocking pow wows and ending up empty handed. I'm going to stop Amon now before things get out of hand." Korra angrily paced around the gym.

"Korra all three of us saw what he can do! In person! This isn't safe, what if he takes your bending away?" Mako said sliding into her pacing path so she would look at him.

"I can take care of myself Mako, I'm not prissy little Asami." Korra retorted back at him.

"Hey! Asami is great. I'm just worried about you Korra, this guy has had years to ready for you-"

"Ugh just shut up Mako-I'm going no matter what anyone says." Korra stormed out the doors and ran until she was outside. She reached the docks where she would be leaving from later that night. Sitting down she stared out over the water.

"Uh…hey Korra, you know I'm worried too." Bolin practically whispered behind her. She jumped up in surprise. "I know you won't change your mind, but please just be careful…ok? Try to figure out a way not to fight him maybe?" He said walking up to her.

"Yeah I'll just do that. Maybe once I'm done having a nice chat with Republic City's number one villain I'll invite him back here and we will all be friends and get along." Korra huffed out and sat back down on the edge of the dock. She glanced sideways as Bolin sat down next to her and turned her face away. She knew at that point the fear on her face would be too obvious to miss.

"Korra, it will be ok." Bolin said nudging her with his elbow. "If not me and Mako will teach that guy a lesson or two." He laughed out nervously.

"Thanks Bolin." Korra said leaning over and giving him a hug. "Guess I have to go hear it from Tenzin now too." She smiled and stood up. "I'll make it out of there alive, I promise." She dove off the dock and into the water swimming her way across to Air Temple Island.

* * *

"You're actually going? Why would you respond to such a childish request?" The Lieutenant spoke out in surprise.

"She needs to learn her place in this city. Understand that she will find her doom at my finger tips." He spoke looking out the window, it was nearly eleven. "But I will not follow her request, bring a squad and yourself. We will give her a nice surprise." Amon stalked out of the room towards the transport.

Once on his private boat he reached in the pocket of his tunic and re-read the note which haunted him. Frustration rose in his blood and he crumbled the note in his hand tossing it over the side of the boat. He sped off into the night towards Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

* * *

Korra sat waiting on top of the clock tower on Avatar Aang's Island. Her nerves where slowly taking over her and she was grateful for the heavy wind. Sweat was escaping her as the minutes rolled by. The words of all her loved ones stuck in her head. She couldn't imagine if they were right. She didn't want to think of what would be left behind if she failed the city and was killed. All she wanted to do was end this war here and now.

The clock came to life and rang in her ears startling her into a fighting stance she glanced around quickly waiting for an attack but none came. "Late. You couldn't count on a villain to have manors." She breathed out slightly relieved. But when she spun back around to face the dark ocean she was face to face with Amon.

"It seems I always have the pleasure of meeting you under a beautiful starry night sky…I'm no Villain Avatar. Simply a gentlemen with an idea." He spoke almost soothingly his voice carrying with the wind. Korra stood there frozen in shock. "Do I need to paralyze you again or can you continue to stand there motionless?" Amon spoke beginning to circle her.

With no response he continued to speak. "As you might have noticed I have no intentions of fighting you Avatar. At least not tonight…that time will come." He paused then looking at her fully in the light of the moon. "But until then you need to stay out of my way." He continued his circling once more.

"Impossible." Korra murmured moving to attack. He grabbed her oncoming fist and directed it away from him moving his fingers up the side of her torso immobilizing her arm. He took her two wrists in his hands and glared at her through his mask.

"You need to watch your temper Avatar my patience grows thin with you. I could easily end this now. But that will only cause me more problems then I need." Korra flinched away trying to escape his strong grasp. Unable to push away she forced herself to make eye contact. She immediately regretted it. Blue. Blue eyes stared her down. Practically a mirror image of her blue eyes. She gasped and he broke his hold on her.

"How do you know my father!" She yelled out. Pointing a furious finger at him. He smacked it away and ran his chi blocking fingers along her back once more causing her to fall completely to the ground before she knew what was happening. She stared up at the sky fear ripping through her skin like poison.

Kneeling down beside her he pulled her up facing away from him. She wondered if this was going to be a reoccurring event every time they met as she gazed into the sky once more his hands holding her up. His hand snaked around her and his fingers found her jaw line. He forced her face to the left and his warm breath hit her ear as he spoke.

"The northern star. That is how I know your father." She could feel his breath sneaking down her neck. He was so close. "Before I came to Republic City I met your father. And I admit we were close. Until he married that bender." He paused holding back the anger in his voice. "It will be pleasant killing the daughter of an old enemy." He managed to make the words form around Korra's thoughts like a physical form. Like a rope wrapping around her squeezing her to death. Finally her breath escaped her in a gasp. He stood up, moving her with him and turned her to face him. Still holding her face in his hand he spoke once more.

"Your eyes are unmistakably your fathers." His grip seemed to ease after he spoke. "They suit you much better." For what felt like the longest moment in her life she looked into the eyes of her enemy. The eyes of a man who was supposed to be evil. A man who was supposed to have no feelings of compassion to anyone. But there in that moment she saw a kindness she did not expect. His eyes closed behind the mask he wore and she felt his hand move up her neck almost as if to caress her but instead she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Get her back safely to Air Temple Island." Amon spoke to the Lieutenant as he stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the views guys! And the reviews :) I've estimated this story will be about 10 chapters in total. So as long as I don't die there should be a new chapter up at least once a day! Sorry for any mistakes in writing, I proof read them about 10 times before I upload and I've caught a few things after I've uploaded as well. So once the story is finished I plan on going back and fixing all the mistakes. Thanks again guys! Hope you are all enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4 Explosive

The North Star

*All characters belong to Bryke*

Chapter 4 Explosive

"Korra!" Tenzin was running up towards her as she slowly reopened her eyes. "We looked everywhere for you! How did you get back here? Do you still have yo-"

"I'm fine Tenzin. We need to talk to my dad." Korra sat right up and walked out the room. Tenzin ran after her into the office.

"What is going on Korra?" Tenzin asked nervously. "I got an update earlier today that your father is fine."

"My father knows Amon. Well he used to." Korra said writing out a letter addressed to her father. "We need to see if he can remember anyone he might have met before he married my mother who was anti-bending." Korra finished writing and sealed the letter handing it over to Tenzin. "Right away." She then stormed out of the room leaving Tenzin alone.

Korra walked out into the snowy landscape surrounding the house. It was mid afternoon yet it looked like it was late at night. The snow danced around her form as she walked to the cliff. She sat at the edge and stared over the stormy waters missing home.

"Korra! I'm so glad you're safe!" Bolin shouted running up behind her. He swiped her up into a tight hug swigging her around.

"C-can't…breathe!" Korra yelped out as Bolin gently put her down. She noticed he had bags under his eyes. "You ok Bolin? You look a little tired." Korra said poking at his face.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep last night knowing my friend was going to fight Amon on her own." Bolin said rubbing his arm awkwardly. "What happened? Tenzin said you didn't tell him much."

"Yeah well, not much happened. Besides him telling me he used to know my father. So we might be able to figure out who he is. Bolin's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

"That's awesome!" He said grabbing her shoulders confused by her lack of excitement.

"Yeah really great. Now I'll be able to call him by his first name when he is killing me." Korra mumbled looking away.

"Hey, don't talk like that Korra. Come on, let's go get some practice done before the game tonight. Release some steam?" Bolin said jerking his head in the direction of the bending arena.

"That sounds like a plan." Korra smirked.

"What? What's that look for?" Bolin said backing up slowly. Korra then spun and threw a pile of snow at Bolin and began racing him towards the dock.

* * *

"We did great out there tonight Korra." Mako spoke proudly as they retreated from the ring as victors.

"Yeah, I feel like we've really been bonding." Korra spoke in the most flirtatious voice she could conger up. "Maybe we could do something together outside of the ring, and outside of practice?"

"Uh-I don't know me and Asami-"

"Listen I really like you and I think we are meant to be together!" Korra burst out looking up at him hopefully. He violently turned away to hide his blush and busied his hands by opening his locker.

"Uh I'm sorry Korra but I just don't feel the same way..."

"Oh ok then-" Asami then burst through the door.

"You guys did great!"Asami chanted almost floating into the room towards Mako. Korra slumped over to the bench in the middle of the locker room and began to take off her boots. Then Bolin joined them all and sat down next to her.

"So Korrrrraaa…what do you think of doing something? Maybe in a date like situation?" Bolin said nudging her with his elbow. Korra glanced over at Mako and Asami embracing and quickly looked away.

"I don't know, I don't feel very date worthy." Korra said slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"What are you kidding me? You are the most awesome-est, beautiful-est, talented-est girl I've ever met!' Bolin said holding out his hand. "It will be fun."

"Ok, I could use some fun." Korra said smiling and grabbing his hand.

* * *

"I'm going on a walk Lieutenant." Amon spoke as him and his Lieutenant strolled down the hall from the meeting room. They had just finished the final plans of strike day. "I'm going to see what our Avatar is up to. I want to make sure her, or her friend Tarrlok won't be getting in our way when it is time." He handed some plans over and went to open the door to his room.

"We can send someone else if you'd like some rest sir." The Lieutenant yawned out. It had been a long day.

"No that's fine. You're dismissed for the night." Amon closed the door behind him, walking straight across his room to the window. Using his window as an exit was the easiest way to be alone from all of his chi blocking body guards. Like he needed them, his Lieutenant insisted he took them everywhere however. But he knew not to press the matter. Amon escaped the ongoing argument by using his window instead of the front door.

It was late so he had no problem avoiding pedestrians. He crept along alleyways and rooftops unnoticed. Snaking into the heart of the city looking for any sign of the Avatar. Until he saw her animal sitting outside of the dimly lit Narook Seaweed noodlery. He pulled his cloak tightly around him and lifted his hood. Slowly he untied his mask ruffling his hair. The shadow from the hood covered most of his face from vision. He then walked forward into the shop.

He spotted her instantly; she was sitting at a table with the earth bender she fought with in the pro-Bending arena. He quickly glided away from her and the boy to sit at a table further back.

"Bad nose job?" He heard a voice call from the table in the back. There was a large group of people and they were all laughing now. He recognized one of them as another pro-bender. Tahno; a water bender. He scoffed and sat down at his table ignoring the remark.

Returning his attention to the Avatar, he watched as her and her friend kept glancing back at the same table that had just bothered him. They were whispering now and Amon wished he had sonic hearing. The group in the back then suddenly stood up as a single unit and began making their way over to the Avatar's table. This was getting interesting.

"Tell me how did such pathetic benders make it into the tournament?" Tahno sneered staring down at the avatar. "Republic city's poorest excuse for pro benders." He smiled motioning for his lackeys to laugh. Tahno then leaned down close to the avatars face. Amon strained his ears to hear what he said. "If you'd like, I could give you some…_private_ lessons, Uh-vatar." Korra pushed her chair back and stood up right in his face. For a second he thought the avatar was going to knock his teeth out.

"You want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" She had guts.

"Korra he is just trying to bait you." The earth bender warned.

"Sure. I'll give you the first hit." Tahno stared her in the eyes. Amon waited for the avatar to strike. But instead she whistled and watched as her giant Polar Bear Dog's head appeared in the window. Tahno shrieked and recomposed himself retreating to his table in the back. The avatar started laughing with her friend as they sat back down. Amon had a dire urge to laugh with them-

"Uh-hum. Sir? What can I get you?" The server asked impatiently. He looked down at the menu in his hands, he had been crushing it while he watched the Avatar. Abruptly Amon bolted up out of his chair and straight out the front doors. He ran all the way back to his hideout not stopping for a second. Pushing his way through couples on the street and knocking down stands in his way. Finally he climbed up the wall to his room.

He jumped inside and his back crashed into the wall opposite his window. Gasping he held his hand up to his heart. His eyes bulged out and he lifted his head to the window staring out. He braced his arm against the wall for support. It was like an explosion inside of him. He stumbled around the room to his bed trying to relax. The warmth spread in his blood. Suddenly everything was clear as day, he felt a lump forming in his throat. He gasped out the air not sure how long he had been holding his breath.

"DAMN!" He yelled out in frustration kicking over his desk. He stomped over to the window and clenched his hands on both sides of the frame, gripping it for support.

He had fallen for the Avatar.

Her eyes, her spunk, her strength and determination. His stomach twisted, in fear, anger, and wanting. He hung his head while crushing the wood on the frame of the window. Finally punching his fist through the glass he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"May I come in Korra?" Tenzin asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, come on." Korra said staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Tenzin quietly opened the door and then shut it behind him.

"Korra are you ok? You haven't spoken with me much ever since your encounter with Amon." Tenzin asked nervously sitting on a chair opposite her bed. Korra let out a long sigh and folder her arms before responding.

"I don't know…I'm fine physically and all. But I'm confused too." Mumbling she played with a strand of her hair between her fingers as she spoke. "I'm scared, like I've never been before. And that scares me more. But then I'm confused." She looked up at Tenzin who was watching her closely.

"What is confusing your thoughts Korra?"

"Well before Amon knocked me out I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. Into his eyes. They didn't look like the eyes of monster. It just wasn't what I was expecting." Korra quickly poured out sitting up on her bed.

"Well you didn't think he would have red glowing eyes did you?" Tenzin almost laughed out. "Don't worry Korra. It's ok to be scared and confused. Just know that I am here for you, if ever you need me." He said while opening his arms to her. She crossed the room and gave Tenzin a hug.

"Thanks Ten-" she began until the music cut off on her radio.

"_Good morning Republic City. This Amon speaking, I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-Bending match because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be serious consequences."_

The music started playing again like nothing had happened. Korra looked at Tenzin her eyes wide.

"You can't agree to this!" Korra shouted before he could say anything.

"Now Korra calm down. I have to go and meet with the other council members immediately." He ran out of the room before she could say anything else. She glared after him. She went to the window to watch him leave. The snow had picked up and it blew in on her as she opened the shutters. Just another reminder of home…home, her father. She quickly remembered the letter she had sent him and was about to see if he had responded. But then she saw something red approaching in the snow.

It was moving quick. Almost floating. It was floating, a piece of paper. It shot straight into her room and landed on her floor. She moved over to it and flipped it over. Staring her in the face was a picture of Amon. She picked it up and sat on her bed staring at it. She traced her fingers along the outline of his eyes.

She felt lost, hopeless staring at them. Emptiness filled her stomach and flipped over inside of her. She crushed the paper and threw it across the room. Chills suddenly crept up her spine and she wrapped her arms around her body. She glanced over at the crumpled paper once more and it felt like a smack in the face when she saw one of his eyes still starring at her. She stood up suddenly very warm and ran out of the room. She pushed her way through the snow and wind to her cliff. She had to think straight, get fresh air. But it wasn't helping. Those eyes, his eyes, haunted her. She crashed to her knees once she reached the cliff and clutched onto ground beneath her.

"Ugh!" She stood up and ran to the docks. "Amon isn't going to stop me from fighting in the finals."

* * *

"The council has changed its' mind. The Avatar and her friends may play in the finals tomorrow. With the careful watch of the chief of police." Tarrlok nodded towards Chief Bei Fong. "Good luck Korra."


	5. Chapter 5 Equivocate

The North Star

Chapter 5 Equivocate

"The council has ignored your threat." The lieutenant spoke coming up the stairs of the factory.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." Amon smiled under his mask and began walking away. He would be damned if he was going to let stupid feelings get in the way of his revolution.

"The reff has been paid off. Why don't you want the avatar's team to win? Take her bending away in fron-"

"That is enough. It is not the avatar's time yet Lieutenant. Back to work. Besides I want to wipe the smirk off of that water benders face myself." Amon said waving his hand in dismissal.

* * *

"The match is almost over sir." The Lieutenant spoke twirling his mustache between his fingers.

"Good, is everyone in place?" Amon said as he looked through a telescope.

"Yes sir, shall we move into formation?" The lieutenant walked over to the entry way.

"Hold on." Amon held up his hand still looking through the telescope. The avatar and that water bending boy were going head on. He couldn't miss this. She hit him right in the jaw with a furious wave of water. Amon smiled and closed the telescope in his hands. "Ok, let's move."

They jumped out of the air ship onto the grounds surrounding the bending arena. They climbed along the rocks leading them to a secret passage that would place them directly under the fighting stage. Once there Amon and his men waited for the signal. He heard a heavy increase of cheering and applause he looked over to his scout at the end of the cave. He nodded and they started to lift upwards towards the stage. Screams and gasp were sounding from all around the stadium by the time he surfaced. The electrical attack finished as he looked up at the Pro-Bending champs.

"You want a piece of the wolf bats too?" The arrogant water bender spat out eyeing Amon. "Come and get it." The foolish boy began to charge Amon with a water whip at the ready. Amon easily dodged away from the weak attack spinning around him, hitting Tahno in his shoulder making it fall to his side useless. Tahno quickly recovered and turned around kicking his foot in the air crashing back down with the force of his landing. Amon jumped straight over him snatching Tahno's foot and knocking him face down on the ground. Amon ran his fingers up his spine and stepped back. The other benders on the team had already been immobilized.

"No! Please don't take my bending away! I'll give you the winning pot! Anything, just not my bending!" Amon looked down on the bender not hesitating for a moment pressing his thumb to his forehead. Several moments passed and Tahno dropped to the ground. Amon walked away proudly up to the microphone.

"Benders of Republic City I believe I have your attention now."

* * *

"Bolin what are you doing? This isn't the time to be joking around!" Mako shouted as Bolin made odd noises at Pabu.

"I'm telling Pabu to cut us free!" Bolin continued with his noises as Pabu began nibbling at the rope tying Mako, Bolin, and Korra down. "That's it boy, keep going!" Bolin encouraged until they were free.

"I'm going after Amon!" Korra yelled back as she ran onto the water propelling herself into the air. She spotted Amon gliding up towards a giant air balloon surrounded by a group of equalist. Not realizing how far up she was going she quickly ran out of water to propel her further up. She rapidly started to fall back to the ground. Something wrapped around her waist and she was swinging around the arena. She looked up and saw chief BeiFong guiding her with metal bending. Korra clutched onto the wire and shot upwards once more to the opening in the roof.

Blasting a ball of fire ahead of her she landed on one of the chords pulling the equalist and Amon up to the ship. She knocked one off a chord next to her and dodged an attack by another. Turning she blasted a jet of fire at her attacker and was pleased when he too fell. She looked upwards and saw Amon staring down at her. She paused for a moment looking back at him. Then just as he was about to reach the air ship she blasted a ball of fire up. He dodged it easily and stepped onto the landing. Korra yelled out in anger and began fighting her way up to the ship.

Knocking the final equalist in her way to the ground she kicked herself up to the ship and landed inside.

"We don't kill innocent people lieutenant!" Amon yelled out in anger holding his lieutenant up by his shirt. Both of them turned their attention to Korra as she crashed onto the ship. Korra froze registering what Amon had just said…was he being noble?

"I've got her." The lieutenant said slipping away from Amon's grasp. Korra jumped up kicking her leg in the air trailing fire with it. The Lieutenant charged ducking her attack and thrusting both of his fists to her stomach she lurched backwards off of the ship.

"NO!" Amon yelled out fear in his eyes as he watched her fall. Korra's eyes met with his before she fell out of sight. Spinning through the air she re-focused and saw Chief BeiFong coming after her once more. Korra stretched out her hand and caught the wire just in time. Both of them landed with a thump onto the roof, watching as the air ships flew off into the night sky.

* * *

"Are you ok Korra?" Chief BeiFong panted out offering a hand to help her stand.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, twice." Korra said rubbing her arm nervously.

"Be more careful." Chief BeiFong huffed out walking away.

"For your sake the Avatar better still be alive!" Amon said gripping the Lieutenant by his throat. "We don't want to make her a martyr." Amon flung him onto the ground and stormed off.

Once he reached the control room he dismissed the pilot taking his place. What was he waiting for? Keeping her alive now not only meant stretching out the war, but also tormenting himself. He had to keep his focus elsewhere. Or the Avatar would be the death of him. He would begin over viewing the advancement of the new weapons as soon as they landed.

* * *

"Hey guys! I have great news!" Korra yelled out climbing up into Mako's and Bolin's room at the bending arena. "Tenzin said you guys can stay at Air Temple Island! You don't need to go back on the streets!" Korra pranced over to Mako in excitement.

"Oh um thanks Korra but that's not necessary." Mako said nervously glancing away.

"Yeah Asami already said we can stay with her and her dad at their estate! Isn't that awesome?" Bolin cut in with eagerness. Korra sulked and turned away.

"Oh yeah that's nice."

"We are all going swimming tomorrow if you'd like to come Korra" Asami called down unexpectedly.

"I don't know, I've got some Avatar things to do…"

"Come on it will be funnnn!" Bolin nudged at her with his elbow.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Korra slipped out of the room before she had to be subject to Mako and Asami embracing.

* * *

"Miss. Sato, The Avatar has arrived." The door man announced Korra as she walked into the swimming pool area. Bolin and Mako waved as Asami greeted her.

"Korra! I'm so glad you could make it!" Asami swam over with Mako at her side.

"Thanks for inviting me." Korra said sitting down on a bench next to the pool. Asami climbed out of the water grabbing a towel and sat down next to her.

"So how have you been Korra? Seems like there is a lot on your mind." Asami said looking her over.

"Hmm? What no, I'm ok, I guess. Just you know all the war stuff." Korra said glancing around. "Just stressed is all." Korra said resting her head on her hands.

"Well I think I have just the thing to cheer you up." Asami said standing up. "Come on I want to show you guys something."

"WOW! This is awesome Asami!" Korra yelled out as the sound of two cars rapidity sped by. Mako and Bolin cheered from the stands next to them.

"Do you want to take a ride?" Asami said smiling. Korra jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah I do!" Korra ran down the steps to the tracks.

"Have fun girls!" Mako yelled and then turned to Bolin. "Who do you think is gonna win? Asami or the other guy?"

"Psh-Asami all the way!" Bolin high-fived Mako and they turned to watch the race. Once the race was over they all went back to the house for dinner.

* * *

"Hey is there a ladies room I could use Asami?" Korra asked as she watched Bolin run to the men's room.

"Sure, the second floor the first door on the right." Asami said taking Mako's hand and walking off. Once upstairs Korra heard someone talking in one of the rooms, they sounded angry.

"With cabbage corp. out of the way we will be ready to strike by next week." Mr. Sato said hanging up the phone violently. Korra gasped and ran into the Ladies room. She had to get down to the bottom of this. She would get Tenzin and Chief BeiFong to help her. Running out of the powder room and down the stairs she waved Mako and Asami goodbye. She would return later that night to stop and explain.

* * *

"Good, they look spectacular. Now how about a demonstration?" Amon circled the new weapons talking with Mr. Sato.

"We are expecting Chief BeiFong and council man Tenzin to arrive shortly, if you would like to watch unnoticed there is a private viewing room up the stairs." Mr. Sato said guiding Amon in the direction of the room.

"Perfect. They will be tough opponents; I hope our machines are ready for such advance benders." Amon said expectantly stepping up the stairs.

"You will see what they are capable of." Mr. Sato began but then looked back at a loud grinding noise. "They are coming, I must get into position." Amon walked into the viewing room and took his seat. He saw Tenzin and Chief BeiFong walk in with a group of police, what he did not expect was the avatar walking in with them. His breath caught in his throat. It was too late to tell them not to do any harm to the Avatar. He had to stop protecting her anyway; it was becoming tedious explaining he didn't want her to become a martyr.

He looked on as the fight began, his eyes not leaving the avatar for one moment. It put his mind into a frenzy watching her being attacked. But there was nothing he could do. One day soon he would be forced to end her. No matter what his feelings were. He ripped his eyes away from the fight when he felt something drip onto his foot. He had been gripping the arm on his chair so hard he cut his hand on the wood; causing it to bleed.

He shot up out of the chair and watched as they collected the defeated bodies. But then he saw two approaching figures he did not recognize. Suddenly another fight broke out when a third joined them. What was going on? Amon busted out the observing room but it was too late. The three unknown figures had disappeared with Tenzin, the chief, and the Avatar.

"Was that supposed happen, Sato?" Amon growled walking up to the defeated Mr. Sato.

"My…daughter." I couldn't fight her." Mr. Sato panted out getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Next time don't be so weak. You let her get away with the Avatar! Now they know about our new weapon!" Amon turned to leave, disappointed.

* * *

"I'm resigning as Chief of Police, I have failed Republic City." Tenzin stood bent over Chief BeiFong as she spoke.

"No lin, you can't give up yet." Tenzin spoke nervously.

"I'm not giving up. I'm going to stop Amon my way, outside the law."

* * *

"Korra, The new chief of police is being sworn in, I think we should both be there." Tenzin requested looking down at Korra.

"Alright, let's go." Once Korra and Tenzin reached city hall the announcement had already begun so they slid in behind the podium and watched as the new chief of police spoke.

"It was an honor serving under Chief BeiFong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police." Chief Saikhan spoke into the microphone. "With the threat of the equalist growing larger every day I would like to extend the use of my police force to Council man Tarrlok to use on his task force missions. It is time we put an end to this war." The new chief then walked off taking no more questions and glancing nervously at Korra and Tenzin.

"What?" Korra finally blurted out.

"Clam down Korra, I'll figure this out." Tenzin said placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. They both walked over to Tarrlok who was standing and waving at the cameras.

"How did you manage to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket Tarrlok?" Tenzin accused pointing a finger at him.

"I would never do such a thing Tenzin. Maybe the new chief simply recognizes my talents." Tarrlok smirked walking away.

"You won't get away with this Tarrlok!" Korra yelled out after him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for reading! I think you all know what is coming next ;) I'm really excited to do this next chapter, so it might even be up later today! Again guys thanks so much I hope you are all still enjoying!


	6. Chapter 6 Avalanche

The North Star

*All characters belong to Bryke*

Chapter 6 Avalanche

"Tenzin why am I such a failure? I should be able to air bend by now, but I haven't been able to produce a measly puff of air! Or even connect with the spirit world." Korra sighed into her hands as they rode Tenzin air bison back to Air Temple Island.

"It will take practice Korra, just keep trying. Aang had troubles with earth bending because it was the one element most unlike himself. I encourage you to mediate on this." Tenzin looked back at her smiling. "Don't worry Korra, you aren't a failure, you'll get it someday." Korra huffed and looked out over the city everything was going wrong.

* * *

Once they were back on the Island Korra dodged out of everyone's view to go hide at her cliff. She looked out over the water and sat down. The sun had just set and the sky was a beautiful dark purple.

"I'm never going to be able to air bend." She looked up at the sky staring at the shimmering stars. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"_It seems I always have the pleasure of meeting you under a beautiful starry night sky_..."

Chills ran all over her body as she glanced around. She relaxed after a few moments of silence. Thinking of Amon gave her the emptiness sensation in her stomach again flipping around. She still had no idea how he knew her father. He was unable to think of anyone he knew that was openly against bending. And Amon was very open about hating bending. She closed her eyes in frustration picturing his eyes. There was no question with their color that he was of water tribe decent. Most of the south Water tribe was non-benders because the 100 year war had wiped most of them out. Only now was there beginning to be an increase in the amount of water benders. So it was possible that he came from the same tribe as her.

Thinking about him made her feel strange, what if she had known him? Was he her age? She suddenly felt a longing but pushed it away as nerves.

"Korra!" Korra shot up and yelped in surprise as Mako came running through the bushes behind her. "Korra we have been looking all over for you, are you ok? You have tears in your eyes." Mako moved close to her wiping a tear from her face.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Korra said stepping back and blushing as Bolin and Asami came running out into the clearing.

"What's wrong Korra?" Bolin asked nervous.

"I'm just a failure, Amon is slowly taking over the city, and Tarrlok is pocketing everyone, and I can't air bend-" Korra was raising her voice the longer she went on.

"Korra, Korra relax. We aren't going to let Amon win this thing, Aang had his friends to help and now you have us!" Bolin said walking over to Korra and lifting her into a reassuring hug. "We are the new team Avatar!" They all held out their hands;

"Come on lets go take back this city team Avatar style!" Asami said smiling at everyone.

* * *

"Uh sir…our men were intercepted." The Lieutenant spoke walking into the meeting room tense.

"What? By who? Was it Tarrlok's new task force?" Amon said standing up.

"No…it was the Avatar and her friends. Mr. Sato's daughter and the Avatar's Pro-Bending team mates." Amon was glad, more glad then he had ever been that he was wearing a mask. As a mix of emotions plagued his face he turned away from his men waiting for his reaction, walking out of the room. One of the men that had been in the meeting looked at the Lieutenant and made a throat cutting motion.

Amon slammed the door behind him. Tarrlok was doing too much damage and now the Avatar had chose to join the fight on her own terms. Great. He sat down for a moment thinking what to do when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Amon asked not looking up.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do sir?" He said slowly opening the door and cautiously walked inside.

"Have council man Tarrlok closely watched. The avatar's actions must be interfering with his. Where ever he is she will be too. Make sure they don't cause any severe damage." Amon said waving him to leave. "Oh and Lieutenant…don't mess up again."

* * *

"These are innocent people Tarrlok! They aren't part of any equalist rally!' Korra yelled in Tarrlok's face. Tarrlok stepped back and glanced around. Pointing his finger at Asami he yelled out;

"Arrest that girl! She is a non-bender out past curfew and he father is a well known equalist conspirator!"

"What no! You leave her alone!' Mako yelled trying to grab Asami before the police did.

"Him too. And his brother!" Tarrlok motioned. The police rounded up the three and pulled them over to a police car.

"Let them go Tarrlok!" Korra yelled lifting up two giant boulders from the ground.

"If you ever want to see your friends again I suggest you put those down Korra." Tarrlok said staring her down.

"Korra he is right, we will be ok, put them down." Mako soothed while being forced into the car.

"Don't worry guys I'll get Tenzin he will fix this!" Korra yelled watching them drive away. Tarrlok smirked at her and walked off.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Korra said busting through Tarrlok's office window.

"Leave us." Tarrlok said to his assistant. They both waited to speak until he had left the room.

"What are you playing at Tarrlok? Let my friends go." Korra said stomping over to him.

"I would be more than happy to reconsider their prison sentence if you were to reconsider joining my team once more Korra." Tarrlok smiled offering her his hand. Korra looked him in the eyes harshly.

"That's what this is about? Your using them to get to me?" Korra yelled. "I'm not going to let you take advantage of me like you are with Chief Saikhan!" She got down in a bending stance now.

"Well that's too bad then." Tarrlok sneered as he shot a jet of water at her sharp as a blade. She recoiled and returned the favor to him. Thinking quickly he collected a ball of water around him for safety and began shooting out darts of sharp ice. She swayed her way through them as she began to earth bend the wall behind him. One of his darts managed to snag her on the waist before the wall slammed him into the next room. He fell down into the meeting room and began to back away as Korra entered.

"Still think I'm a half baked Avatar Tarrlok?" She jumped down from the balcony and lifted a boulder over her head. "What are you going to do now, your all out of water?" Korra said holding on to the rock.

"This!" Tarrlok shot up and twisted his fingers in a bending style Korra had never seen before. Instantly the boulder she was holding dropped to the floor next to her as she felt a pain rip through her skin. It felt like every vain inside of her body was being crushed. She lost all control of her body as the pain continued to grow stronger.

"You're a blood bender!" She screamed out.

"That's right, and I'm going to make you disappear!"

* * *

"Amon!"

"What Lieutenant?" Amon asked in annoyance.

"The Avatar sir, she was fighting Tarrlok at city hall and he blood bent her. He stowed her in the back of a motor vehicle and rode off." The Lieutenant panted out. Amon's eyes darted up and he stormed over to the Lieutenant.

"Well where is she now Lieutenant?" The Lieutenant froze and his breath stopped.

"I-I don't know sir, he drove away from the city with her." He gulped.

"WELL GO FIND HIM!" Amon screamed at the top of his voice pushing the Lieutenant out of the door and slamming it behind him. He crashed to the floor and held his face in his hands. Fear gripped him by the inside it slowly began taking over. Sweat coursed out of him and he ripped off his mask trying to breathe better. There was no way he was going to let Tarrlok take his Avatar and get away with it. Then there was a very faint knock on the door. His heart jumped a beat and he stood up holding to door closed.

"WHAT?"

"There is m-more news sir…" Amon waited for him to speak. "There was a break in at the jail…the Avatar's friends think we took her." Amon quickly tied his mask back on and opened the door.

"Did her friends escape?"

"Yes." The Lieutenant was pale white.

"Get a squad to follow us, her friends will figure out it was Tarrlok and he will flee, and we will follow." Amon said grabbing his cloak and storming out of the building.

Amon and his men watched as Tarrlok was confronted by the members of the council, a short time passed and the accusations of his Lieutenant were confirmed. He blood bent them all until they had passed out. He signaled for his men to follow in motorcycle at a safe distance behind him. They traveled for two hours before Tarrlok's car pulled up along a hidden drive way. Amon and his men jumped into the forest surrounding the path running through the trees undetected.

"Wait." Amon signaled as Tarrlok got out of his car and stormed into the house. He waited a few moments and they followed him into the house. They entered through the front door silently when a the sound of the avatar's yell ripped through his whole being like a knife. Tarrlok then began to walk up the stairs from the basement.

"Amon!" He yelled out in surprise. Rage filled him at the very sight of Tarrlok as he spoke out he adjusted to a fighting stance.

"It is time for you to be equalized."

"Ha! You've never faced bending like mine before." Tarrlok smirked raising his arms in position. Amon smirked under his mask and began to walk forward as his men fell down beside him, nothing was stopping him from getting to the avatar.

"W-what are you?" Tarrlok yelled in frustration backing himself into a wall.

"I am the solution." Amon charged darting behind Tarrlok grabbing him by his shoulder and pressing his thumb down onto his forehead. He leaned down before he took his bending away and whispered into Tarrlok's ear. "The Avatar is mine." He then took his bending and dropped him to the floor. His men slowly started to stand again. "I'll take care of him, get the Avatar, and don't under estimate her." Amon walked off carrying Tarrlok on his shoulders.

He loaded the unconscious body into the back of one of their trucks when he heard the sound of a wall breaking behind him. He spun around on the spot and saw the avatar bursting through the house. Her eyes met with his for one brief moment and he felt his heart stop. She landed twenty feet away from him and he stood there shocked, her eyes glistened even brighter when she was surrounded by snow. Unexpectedly she began throwing large chunks of ice daggers at him and he dodged them moving towards her.

* * *

Korra busted out of the side of the house into the cold mountain air. She looked up and saw Amon staring straight at her. Once she landed she looked him in the eye and the empty feeling filled her stomach once more. She threw a series of ice daggers his way and began to retreat down the mountain. She looked back and saw Amon staring after her.

"Korra!" He yelled out concern filled his voice. Her head spun around as she registered what he just said…that was the first time he had ever called her by her name. But then she knew why, she ran face first into a tree. She quickly recovered and began moving again, however slower. The whole world was spinning around in circles. She glanced back again to see if she had avoided Amon but he was right behind her. She raised her arms and turned the snow in front of her to ice to make her move quicker.

"No! Korra there is a cl-" Amon said her name again, but this time nothing hit her in the face, she was falling through the air now instead. Sudden death waited for her at the bottom. She couldn't think straight, she knew there was something she could do to save herself but couldn't think of it now. She looked back up from where she fell. Amazed she saw Amon jumping over the cliff with no hesitation. In a few seconds he was right on top of her, wrapping his arms around her she gasped at the contact she was in a dream land. Nothing seemed real.

She was flying through the air with her biggest enemy's arms wrapped around her. Her head was making everything spin faster and all of her thoughts were just colliding, he smelt good. And he was warm, he felt safe. How had they not hit the sharp pointy rocks at the bottom of the cliff yet?

"Hold on Korra." He cooed into her ear. Then they roughly landed into a pile of snow. How-what just happened she thought looking into his eyes. He was still holding onto her as they lay in the snow. She was still holding onto him. His hood had fallen off of his head and she could see his dark black hair, she had the urge to comb her fingers through it.

"Korra…are you ok?" He whispered out. His eyes were locked on hers, and she stared back into them, searching. It felt like she was there looking into them for an eternity. And then it hit her like a punch to the gut, all those empty feelings, the chills, the crazy thoughts she was just having…she had feelings for Amon, the man who wanted to destroy her, the man who had just saved her. It felt like the whole world was crushing down on her, like everything was falling around her, she felt dizzy all over again.

"You saved me…" She said amazed. Amon stood up and straightened his shirt then offered her a hand up. She eyed him still confused he looked away from her rapidly running his hand through his hair nervously.

"It's not time for you to die, Avatar." She might have been lost and confused and in pain, but she could hear the deception in his words.

"Liar." She spat out standing up on her own. He jerked his head to look back at her and stumbled to say something.

"I-I what?" As she walked closer he tried to back up but ran into a tree. She was walking towards him now finger pointing at him. The snow was falling around her in a glistening sheet blowing her beautiful hair around her face. He was scared and awe-struck for the first time in his life.

"You, you're just keeping me alive to drive me crazy! You don't need me alive any more, you could say Tarrlok killed me, you just want me to go insane!" She was a few steps away from him now.

"No…" He whispered.

"What?"

A heat began to rise in him. Staring down at her the world began to move in slow motion, it felt like all of his being levitated to her, pulled him in. Like gravity. He went to caress her face but he put his hand back down to his side. She leaned in close to him, so close he could feel her breath seeping through the spaces in his mask.

"Korra, Listen…I lo-"

"Amon! Get her!" The Lieutenant shouted coming down the hill with a squad of men behind him. They were a bit away but the Lieutenant's screams reached them none the less. Amon grunted in anger and Korra looked at him confused.

"What?" Korra said wanting so badly to know what he was about to say. "Tell me quickly!"

He grabbed her hand and Pulled her behind a large tree swiftly he partially lifted up his mask while pushing her up against the trunk and kissed her. His passion escaped him in the kiss and it felt like his world caved in when she began to kiss him back. He began to get hot, the longer their lips were locked. But then he realized it wasn't from the kiss. She had bent a wall of fire around them. He broke the kiss looking all around them at the wall and then back down at her. Her eyes were sparkling gems in the light of the fire. He held her tightly in his arms wanting to be closer to her then physically possible.

"Korra…every time I see you smile a warmth spreads through me like poison. I want to rip my heart out from the pain I feel when I can't be near you. I long to protect and support you, I-I love you Korra. More than any person has ever loved another, no war could stop my emotions, and not even the power of the sun is comparable to my feelings. I never want you out of my sight again." Amon watched her reactions carefully as he spoke, he felt like he was alive for the very first time. His whole purpose had shifted to her and with her in his arms everything was right.

"Amon…we fight on two separate sides…I want to love you the way you love me, but I can't. Not with what you are doing." She began to tear not wanting to let go of him but knowing she should. Amon turned away from her, breaking their contact was like a bullet to the heart but he had to do it, she was right. Defeated he readjusted his mask to look at her once more.

"A life for a life. Your father saved mine, now I have saved yours. Run Korra. There is no happy ending for you with me." She did not move, she was paralyzed. "Korra run!" Amon yelled at her fear taking over him, his men would break through the fire at any second. Just like that they did, first the Lieutenant then five others. They all stopped and looked between Amon and Korra confused.

"Sir?"

"Don't touch her!" Amon suddenly yelled out stepping in front of her arms opened protectively. The lieutenant's eyes widened in shock.

"_What…" _He pulled out his weapons and began walking forward. Then Korra came back to life flying over Amon and sending a blast of fire at the lieutenant and the men. She grabbed Amon's arm and began running with him closely behind her. They ran deep into the forest not stopping for a moment, their hands constantly linked together. Eventually they were able to loose the others.

Once they knew they were safe they stopped. Breathing heavily Amon walked away from her.

"Everything! I just gave up everything for you! All those years of planning and work the pain blood and sw-"Korra slammed into him kissing him hard on the lips and knocking him to the soft snow covered floor.

"Amon…Shut up." She smiled down at him playfully.

"My name is Noatak."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright please don't kill me for this one :) I'll have the next chapter up soon. This chapter is where the story really starts to move faster now (in case you couldn't tell.) But thanks so much for reading guys I hope you are enjoying! There is more to come!


	7. Chapter 7 History

The North Star

**A/N:** I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, it really helps motivate me when I read them. I hope you are all still enjoying!

*All characters belong to bryke*

Chapter 7 History

"What do you want to do sir? Should we keep going after them?" The Avatar had thrown up yet another wall of ice in the way. The Lieutenant paused pacing.

"No, we are going to continue with our plans, without Amon…for now." The lieutenant and the men started the hike back to the house where Tarrlok was.

"There is no force on this planet that will make Amon give up on our cause…I have a plan."

* * *

Amon stood up re-adjusting his mask from Korra's attack. He looked around them through the forest. They were in deep. He held up his hand for Korra to stay as he began climbing up the closest tree. They were at the edge of a giant bowl formed by two mountains. They would have a long hike back to the city from here. He looked up over the lowest part of the furthest mountain and saw the lights from the city. He sighed and began climbing back down.

"We have a long way to go, lets get started." Amon said once he reached the bottom of the tree.

"Alright." Korra jumped up and began walking beside him, she was surprisingly nervous. Now that everything had calmed down she started to realize how shy she was. Trying to find something to distract herself from bashful thoughts she spoke up.

"So who are you…?" Amon glanced over at her wearily.

"Noatak, son of yakone, older brother to Tarrlok. Born Northern Water Tribe." He looked back over to her waiting to see her reaction, but when he face stayed unchanged he continued. "I'm a water bender, that's how I saved you." Korra gasped stopping in her tracks and pointed a finger at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Here we go. "How could you? All those people? What are you even leading this thing for? Power?" Amon looked down to his feet as she continued with her onslaught of opinions. Once she was finished yelling at him he looked back up at her to speak again.

"My father, as you know, was a blood bender. When me and my brother were young and discovered we could bend he made sure we would blood bend as well." Korra put down her furious pointing finger and listened closely. "He would take us on hunting trips to practice on wild animals. But it got to a point where I couldn't take it. So I ran, I tried to take my brother with me, but he didn't know what to do. He stayed and I left my family for good. My father showed me how evil bending could be, and I swore never to bend again. Until, I discovered I could block the chakra in benders that would leave them incapable of bending ever again." He began walking again and Korra followed his steps as he continued you talk. "First it started with thieves I met along my travels. Then criminals in city's I would stay in, and eventually gang heads. By this point I had a following, people who wanted for benders to be treated fairly. I knew none of them would want to follow a bender, so that's why I began to hide behind this mask." He stopped at a small cliff jumping of a few feet down landing gracefully and turning back to look at Korra he held out his arms. "Jump." She jumped down into them and he slowly put her down. "I will admit, there are good benders in this world. But the few good create the bad. However unintentional. So seeing how there was no other way I continued to lead my new equalist army to end bending for good." They both stopped to look up there was an opening in the trees ahead where the night sky shinned through. He looked over at Korra she looked exhausted. "Would you like to rest for a bit?" She went and sat down up against a tree without saying a word.

He stared at her longing to be close, but he knew everything he just said must have upset her so he let her be. He walked over to the opening in the trees and sat down staring up into the sky. He sat there for a while thinking about everything that had just happened to him. His whole life from the moment he left his family was dedicated to the equalist. And now he had lost all of that for the Avatar. Who might not even want anything to do with him now. He looked back at Korra who was peacefully sleeping against the tree and then he turned back to the sky. Slowly he untied his mask and slipped it off. He might have told her everything, but for some reason he still didn't want her to see his face. Nerves maybe? He had never been this open with anyone before. He pinched at his brow in frustration.

What if she had changed her mind? What if those kisses had been a tool to get him to run with her. Deliver him effortlessly to Republic city's leaders to imprison him. The thought made his heart drop. He had just poured out his soul to her, given her years of his life. He was smarter, stronger, then this, but he was a fool in love.

"Uh-Am-Noatak?" Korra said from behind him, very close behind him. He stumbled and rushed to put his mask back on quickly. She walked up beside him as he tied the strings. Standing to greet her he spoke;

"Yes Korra?" She walked up close to him now.

"How did you know my father?" She held his hand and pulled him back down to his sitting position. He sighed; he was doing a lot of talking tonight.

"When I left my family I was only eleven years old. I traveled all over, the earth kingdom mostly. On these travels I read an extraordinary amount. The more I read about the Southern Water Tribe, the more I wanted to see it myself. I was fifteen once I reached the continent and I was in awe, I expected a land like my home. I was wrong. The land was flat and icy. Whereas mine was jagged, mountainous, and snowy. This caused a problem, I got lost very quickly there were no animals in sight for me to hunt, I was starving and freezing to death." He shivered at the memory. "Then as I laid there at the point of death your father found me. He brought me back to his village, fed me, warmed me, and treated me as a guest. He nursed me back to health. We grew close even with our age gap; he was the strong non-bending brother I never had. I was about to ask him to join my revolution when he told me of his engagement to your mother. As you know she is a bender. This upset me to say the least. But for his sake I stayed. I watched the marriage and I studied their culture. A year later you were born, your father was ecstatic. He loves you very much. After a year of being my close friend and my savior he believed me worthy." He looked up from his hands to her, her eyes bore into his mask waiting from him to go on, hanging onto every word he spoke.

"One night while on a hunting trip he made this clear to me. Once I had finished my training and made a name for myself in the village and you had become a woman, I was to marry you." Korra's eyes popped open as she sharply inhaled. "This was not an unpleasant thought, and when we returned to the village that night he showed me to you for the first time. Your eyes dug into my soul as they do today." He moved his hand up to her face running his fingers along her cheek gazing into her eyes.

"It scared me to death. I was sixteen at this point. I had only just begun my movement and staying in your father's village had put serious halts on my plans. I didn't know who you were to become, I didn't want to fall in love with you, or watch you grow. I had a movement to lead, a revolution that your mother would suffer under. So I ran. I fled the village and made my way back to the earth kingdom, and I never saw you or your father again. When I saw you for the first time Korra…when you looked into my eyes that night I knew right away. I didn't want to believe it but I knew. It's taken everything inside of me not to love you." To his surprise tears were forming in his eyes remembering all of this. "I remember you" He whispered softly. "I always will." He turned his face away from her, he wanted to make sure she couldn't see the tears.

"Then what did the North Star mean?" Korra said inching closer to him. He had almost forgot about that. A small laugh escaped him in surprise.

"It's a bit foolish and romantic of me." He itched at the back of his neck nervously. "Every night when I would see your father he would teach me the name of a new star. The night you were born he taught me the North Star. If I followed it would take me home. It was fate that the night you were born was the night I learned how to find my way home." His heart fluttered at the memory. To his amazement she smiled at him she reached over the space between them standing on her knees he did the same to meet her. "Korra, I've belonged to you since the day you were born." He took her wrist in his hands placing her palms against his heart. "I'm yours, heart and soul."

Korra lifted her hands from his chest slowly up to his mask. He drew back slightly but remained still as she slowly untied his mask. It fell to the snow beneath them and she gasped at the sight of his face for the first time.

"You-You're beautiful." She whispered. A smile spread across his face like he had never smiled before in his life. She traced her fingers along his jaw, then his nose, his forehead; everywhere as if trying to learn every last detail. Without warning a fire started to burn inside of her and she needed him to tame it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders running her fingers through his soft black hair and kissed him. A grunt escaped his lips as he kissed her back. His arms crept around her closing the space between them.

"Korra, I love you." He hesitantly broke their embrace to look into her sharp blue eyes. Sitting back away from her; he couldn't allow himself to be this intimate with her or it would drive him crazy. Shockingly she followed him as he moved away climbing up into his lap straddling him. He clutched at her thighs and looked into her eyes confused.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear. All of his restraint buckled under him as he felt her hot breath creep down his neck her tongue closely trailing his jaw line. He placed a hand on her backside and the other stayed on her thigh as he flipped her over to her back. He kissed up her chest to her mouth. Passion and bottled up lust flowing out of him his hands explored her curves as he regained himself he grinded into her and whispered;

"I'm going to make love to you Korra." She gasped at the statement as he pushed up against her.

"Ok."

* * *

"Look! More burn marks!" Mako shouted as he, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin all wondered through the forest. Everyone ran over to the spot he pointed to.

"She must be close." Tenzin said now picking up in a run. They all followed closely behind him as they made their way into a clearing. Tenzin halted and Mako ran straight into his back.

"Hey!" Mako said stumbling back from Tenzin. But Tenzin did not move an inch to even look back at him. Suddenly fear ripped through Mako as he darted around Tenzin. Fear quickly turned to rage as he saw Korra lying in the arms of Amon. She didn't look hurt but there were signs of a fight all around, burns and cuts in the trees. Mako ran forward and snatched Korra out of his arms. "What did you do to her?" Mako yelled as Amon stood up. Korra slowly opened her eyes registering what was going on she looked up at Mako.

"Wait Mako its' ok!' Korra yelled squirming around in his arms.

"Korra don't worry you're safe now." She heard Tenzin call a few feet away.

"Guys he didn't hurt me I'm fine, back off!" Korra yelled jumping out of Mako's arms. But Mako quickly grabbed her arm and held her away from Amon who was now standing against the tree with his arms up.

"Korra what's going?" Tenzin said a little more calm. Korra smiled over at him.

"Well Noa-Amon is kind of a good guy now?"Korra said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that's funny because his men are leading an attack on republic city as we talk!" Mako spat out at Amon.

His eyes widened under the mask. "Oh no…"


	8. Chapter 8 Collision of Mind

The North Star

*All characters belong to Bryke*

Chapter 8 Collision of Mind

"What is he talking about…?" Korra practically whispered looking at Amon. She walked over to him when he gave no answer. Placing her hands on his shoulders she spoke so only he could hear. "Noatak…you have to help us. You know better than anyone that we can't win without you." There were tears forming in her eyes now. He opened his eyes finally and stared into hers. Lifting up his hand to caress her cheek he answered;

"Ok." She smiled at him remembering last night; she began to get lost looking into his eyes when a disgruntled Mako coughed from behind them.

"Everything ok over there Korra?" Mako was staring between the two of them arms crossed.

"Yeah Mako. Everything is great." Korra responded crossing her arms and mockingly glancing between him and Asami.

"Kids…let's get moving." Tenzin cut in right before Mako was about to speak again.

* * *

"Umm…what is going on here Tenzin?" Pema asked nervously watching her husband get off of Oogi with Amon and the others.

"Don't worry about it dear, everything is fine." He said stopping to give her a kiss on the forehead. He looked back at the others following behind him. "I'll explain later." They all walked into the Air Temple house and followed as Tenzin lead them to his office. "In here everyone." He went behind the desk and sat down as they all slowly filed in behind him. He carefully eyed Amon shutting the door behind them. "Amon, your men have begun ambushing the other council members. And bombing parts of the city. Should we be expecting anything else today?" Tenzin was having a hard time gripping the fact that he was having a semi-regular conversation with Republic City's number one.

"Uh...yes." Amon said. Korra stood right next to him and she grabbed his hand as he continued to speak. "Have they already gassed city hall?"

"Yes."

"The air strike will come next." Amon said pacing now. "Give me a map and I'll show you where. Someone go hide the children and wife." Amon said looking back at Mako.

"Oh you want me to leave you alone with Korra again huh?" Mako said stepping forward to Amon who stood up taller than him.

"Mako, this isn't the time, Korra go with him." Tenzin said fear ripe on his face. Korra was about to protest but Amon held up his hand for her to go as well. She huffed and Mako pulled her along with him out the door.

"Well, what crawled up your ass Mako?" Korra said once the door was closed. She heard Amon's laugh erupt from behind it. Mako glared down at her and began walking down the hall. She followed after him not saying another word.

"What's going on Korra?" Mako shouted pointing his finger in the direction of Tenzin's office once they were outside.

"It's not your place, come on we have to go get Pema and the kids safe." Korra said pushing past him in the court yard.

"Oh just like it was your place with me and Asami right?" Mako said jogging to catch up with her again as they entered the living area. He looked up and there were the very confused faces of Tenzin's family.

"I'm sorry guys but we have to get you some where safe." Korra huffed out ignoring Mako's comment. He crossed his arms and glared at her from behind. Pema simply darted her eyes between the two and got up.

"Ok, I know where we can go." She said and she began leading the way Korra and Mako bringing up the rear.

"You know you knew how I felt about you, so why are you so upset if I go and find someone else after you rejected me?" Korra spat out in a whisper even though all of them could easily hear her.

"So you-you go and find…Amon? Yeah Korra just great, and by the way I told you I was confused you-"

"You just want me now because I found happiness without you-"

"Korra, Mako its right through here." Pema said walking through a door on the floor down into the basement. "If you could just pull the rug back over the floor boards once we are all inside you can go." Pema said darting her eyes once again. Korra nodded and waited for them to get inside safely.

"We will come back for you guys when we know everything is clear." Korra yelled down to them. She began walking back to Tenzin's office it appeared Mako had given up. Once they were in the court yard again he darted in front of her yet again.

"Korra…I'm just looking out for you, I do care about you…a lot." Mako said putting his hand up on Korra's shoulder. Korra felt bad as her friend spoke she went to say sorry when Amon's voice cut in.

"Come on Korra, an airship will be here at any moment, we have to get into _position_." Amon said removing Mako's hand from her shoulder and draping his arm around her looking down at Mako.

"That's it!" Mako yelled at the way Amon twisted the word position. He ignited a fire in his hand and was about to attack as Amon shifted into a fighting stance. Korra thinking quickly jumped between them before either could do anything.

"Hey, hey, no guys come on." Korra said trying to relax the situation. Both of them stood tense and at the ready to strike when someone cleared their throat from behind them. All three of them looked around to see Chief BeiFong standing there with her arms folded watching a slight smile on her face.

"Anybody want to explain what is going on here?" She said pointing her finger at Amon.

"There's a line." Mako said glaring at Amon.

"There will be plenty of time to explain everything after the fight is over Chief." Amon then said nodding his head. She looked him over for a moment until Tenzin stepped into the court yard.

"Lin! We need to talk now!" Tenzin said running forward "How many of your men are equipped to fight? We have all of the strike locations mapped out." Tenzin said walking over to her.

"Not many, most of them were taken prisoner or killed in those bombings. I brought the only ones I have left with me." Lin said pointing her thumb over her shoulder. There was a group of about twenty men standing at the ready behind her.

"That's not nearly enough Tenzin." Amon said walking over.

"I've already sent word to the United Forces to send battle ships." Tenzin said smiling proudly for a second.

"I know…" Amon said looking away from him. Tenzin turned on the spot to glare at him.

"What!"

"If you try to reach them someone will be listening, we have almost all of the wires in the city tapped." Amon said turning away from everyone and looking out over the water. "If we could disable the mines unnoticed it will give the fleet a fighting chance." Amon said thinking. "Are there any other water benders here besides Korra?" Amon said looking around hopeful.

"No." Tenzin said thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll go with Korra to disable the mines, while the air strike is going on, they won't be focusing on the water." Amon said nodding at Korra.

"Will she be safe? You know how to disable them?" Tenzin asked weakly at Amon glancing at the water.

"Yes, Korra will be safe."

"I want your face." Lin cut in abruptly.

"What?" Amon said stepping back.

"If you are going to take Korra into a dangerous situation away from all of our reach then I want your face in case something happens to her so I can hunt you down." Lin said folding her arms waiting.

"Chief he doesn't have to do that!" Korra stepped in.

"I think it's a good idea" Mako added stepping up beside Lin. Korra was about to walk over there and punch Mako when Amon's hand held her back.

"It's ok, I've changed sides, and it's about time I took off this mask for good." He said looking down at her. He lowered his hood and slowly untied the strings lifting the mask away from his face he handed it over to Lin.

"I'm bringing her back." Amon said making sure his eyes met with Lin, Tenzin, and Mako before he grabbed Korra's hand and walked off. Once they reached the cliff at the edge of the Island Amon turned to look at her.

"Follow me Korra, don't swim anywhere else but directly behind me. Understand?" Amon said hugging her close. It felt good looking at her in daylight without a mask in his way. He could smell her hair and see her better. "When we reach the mines I need you to bend the water around me so I can work on disabling it. Got it?" He said holding her face in his hands looking down at her.

"Mmhm." Was all she said and he smirked at her.

"Focus Korra. I don't want you getting hurt." He gave her a light kiss on the lips and jumped off the cliff into the water. She quickly followed behind and they began swimming out to the middle of the cannel.

* * *

"Tenzin here come the air ships." Lin said looking into the sky. Tenzin walked up beside her.

"Everyone is in position, we are ready for them." He spoke watching them slowly approach. It was eerie the way they crept up to the island, grey clouds hanging over them. A breeze ruffled everyone's clothes. "Let's put this war to an end." Tenzin said moving into a stance.

"Come on guys." Lin said moving into her stance next to him.

The first chord shot out of the air ship crashing down to the ground. "Bolin Now!" Lin shouted as another hit the ground. She and Bolin bent the ground where the chords landed and threw them into the air towards the ships. "Nice!" The air ships got closer and two more chords came flying down, Lin and Bolin began repeating the move but this time Bolin's chord became electrified. Bolin yelled out in pain and crashed to the ground. Lin finished bending the other chord back to the ship.

"NO!" Mako yelled. He ran over to Bolin and looked up into the ship. The mustache guy smiled down at him waving his Kali sticks. Mako yelled in rage and began running up the wire shooting fire bolts up into the ship.

"Mako!" Tenzin said following after him. "Lin stay here with the rest of them and take down that other ship!" Tenzin said beginning to run up the wire after him. Once he reached the opening of the air ship he blasted a group of oncoming chi blockers out of the opening to the ground and followed the blast of Mako's fire bending.

"Mako!" Tenzin said running along the passage ways. He ran around a corner and saw a blast of fire shoot out of a room. He ran to the door and he saw Mako on the ground staring at the lieutenant who wore a proud smirk on his face.

"No…"

Lin shot abrade of rocks up at the other ship as chi blockers began to fly out of it. Not wanting to risk being electrocuted she let them land. She looked back at Bolin and saw the Sato girl bent over him. "Can you fight?" She asked as the group of chi blockers began making their way towards them.

"Of course I can." She said getting up and walking into a stance next to Lin. "Let's do this." She said igniting the glove for a moment and smiling at the chi blockers who had come into sight. Lin began earth bending boulders to throw at them when Asami jumped on them making her way forward. Lin got the memo and shot the girl up in the air. She landed behind them and shocked two of them.

"I like your style girl." Lin said smiling. She re-focused and shot her wire at the closest chi blocker who was attacking one of her men and threw him into the air. Asami jumped off one of the rocks Lin had jutted out of the ground and shocked him mid air. They continued the fight until the last one had been defeated. Lin looked over at the other air ship; neither Tenzin nor Mako had come back out yet.

"Let's go get them." Lin said running over to the wire.

* * *

"The fights already started!" Korra said running towards the court yard. They had just finished disabling the last mine when they saw one of the air ships crashing into the Island. They made their way up to the fight and saw everyone still and watching them with heavy eyes.

"What's going on?" Amon yelled looking up at the Lieutenant who had Mako and Tarrlok on either side of him down on their knees. Both were tied and gagged. Mako's eyes were darting around in fear and Tarrlok's remained shut. The Lieutenant had his Kali Sticks at the ready to electrocute both of them. Tenzin and Lin looked on with wide eyes. Asami stood holding Bolin up who could barely move.

"It seems, Amon you have a choice to make." The Lieutenant smiled. "Come back to us and your brother lives. Stay with her, they both die…"

* * *

**A/N: **All I have to say is...please don't kill me XD And I hope you guys are still enjoying :) Thanks for a the hike in reviews guys, it really makes my day!


	9. Chapter 9 War

The North Star

*All Characters belong to Bryke*

Chapter 9 War

The whole world halted. Amon's eyes darted around to glance at the faces of all his new allies. All of them were focused on the Lieutenant. Who was staring him down. He broke eye contact and turned his head to the left to look at Korra. Her eyes were digging into his as he ran his hand down the side of her face. He turned his head to face the Lieutenant once more. He brought up his arms in one swift motion twisting his fingers in an inhuman way and the Lieutenant crumpled to the floor. Lin and Tenzin ran forward instantly while Amon held his stance sweat dripping down his face. The Lieutenant was trying hard to fight back.

Once Lin and Tenzin had collected both Mako and Tarrlok Amon moved forward still in control. He stepped right in front of the Lieutenant and spoke while controlling him with his blood bending.

"The war is over Lieutenant." He broke off into laughter after Amon said this and he looked him in the eye.

"It's only just begun." His face twisted into a distorted smile and he whistled right into Amon's face. Amon shifted his hands upward and knocked the Lieutenant out cold. Three air ships suddenly appeared over the temple Amon dropped his hands running back over to Korra.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" He yelled at everyone while grabbing her hand.

"My family!" Tenzin shouted eyes wide. Amon stopped short and looked down at Korra.

"Run, Korra. Be safe. I'll take Mako and get Tenzin's family. Just run. Meet me in the tunnels under city hall." Amon hurriedly whispered to her. The first Bomb began its descent. As it dropped there was a loud whistling sound. Then everything lit up at once in the darkness. Amon covered her with his arms as the wind from the explosion reached them. A fire started and he looked down at her again "GO!" He yelled as another whistling sound started. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him just as the second explosion hit. She ran off signaling for everyone to follow her.

"Mako! Take me to his family!" Amon said grabbing the boys arm and running up to the temple with him. Bombs were falling onto the Island now like rain drops. They dodged around as shards of shrapnel, wood, and stone shot through the air. Smoke was starting to choke their lungs as they ran through the fire. Mako was able to bend most of it out of the way. They finally reached the house and began running down a hall way. Amon saw a beam about to fall on Mako's head and he ran ahead jumping onto Mako's back propelling himself upwards he twisted his body and kicked the beam to the side.

"Thanks." Mako said bewildered and continued down the hall. Fire was starting to take over now and Amon's hearing was fading with the sound of all the whistling outside. Mako kneeled down and pushed aside a rug on the floor into the fire. He quickly lifted a door in the floor boards and a small air bender boy shot out from underneath. "Come on girls!" Mako shouted down as two more children came running out and lastly Tenzin's wife waddled up. "We have to hurry!" Mako shouted.

Amon ran forward and picked the woman up. "Come on kids!" She yelled when Amon started running with her in his arms.

"I'm not following him!" Meelo shouted while sticking his tongue out. Mako hurriedly swiped him up and began following Amon's lead twisting and ducking through the burning temple. They busted out the front and ran into the court yard. They all stopped, hopelessness filled them as they looked around the fire surrounding them in a giant roaring wall of fury. Amon slowly put the woman down and she ran to her three terrified children.

"We're dead." Mako panted behind him. Amon looked around at the scared faces, tears were in the eyes of Tenzin's wife who was closely clutching at her middle.

"You're children are air benders?" Amon shouted at her. She raised her eyebrow at him and answered.

"Yes, but there's no way they can air bend through such heat!" She said worry now etched in her face. Amon got down on one knee so he was closer to the children.

"You have to bend a pocket of air around us! I'm going to stop the fire!" He yelled as the fire started inching its way closer to them. They all nodded their heads and began focusing on forming the air pocket. Mako stared at him in realization.

"Are you crazy? That would take way to much force!" He said throwing a hand on Amon's shoulder.

"I can do it." Amon said and he stepped forward one foot in front of the other he twisted his leg slightly kneeling and brought his arms up in front of him fingers downward and he slowly lifted them up over his head. A giant wave rose up hundreds of feet over the Island at command. Mako and the children all looked up in amazement. The fire was only a few feet away from them now. Mako watched on as the wave slowly started falling down towards them. Small droplets began falling from the wave like rain at first and then it turned into a down pour the weight of the wave would crash on them soon.

"It's too strong for them!" Mako shouted watching as the kid's worried faces stared up at the water. Amon looked back slightly eyeing the children. Thinking quickly he shot up and squatted spreading his arms out to either side of his body just in time with the water crashing into the court yard. The water surrounded them in an instant and two streams of water swerved around them at Amon's command. Water began soaring over their heads and they were completely surrounded.

"Keep it up kids!" Amon yelled back, not sure how much longer he could control the massive wave. Sweat was pouring out of him, his whole body shaking he could hardly breathe with the crushing power the wave held. He screamed out in pain trying to push as hard as he could and he crashed down onto his knees. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all took over control but most of the wave had passed and the water quickly drained down the hill. Mako walked up besides Amon who was on all fours panting from exhaustion.

"Thank you. That was the most amazing bending I've ever seen." Mako said quietly. Amon slowly stood up and folded his arms behind his back looking out over to the city being attacked. Fires were starting up everywhere, bombs going off, screams sounding all around.

"Let's get moving."

* * *

Korra, Bolin, Asami, Lin, Tenzin, and Tarrlok all made it across the water and were running through the city together. Everything was moving in slow motion as Korra watched the city being attacked from all directions. Large junks of glass and debris flew through the air around her head whizzing past her and the group. She looked around her as she ran staring into her friends faces. All of them scared, and angry. Tenzin blew a large blast of air at an on-coming group of Chi-Blockers. Lin turned the other way and forced a large wall of rock out of the ground at another group.

Then she heard another whistling sound from behind her. She sharply turned around and saw as the bomb landed just a few blocks down. She watched as the blast rushed forward and she was pushed back as it reached her. She went flying in the air above the surrounding buildings and saw all over the city as the fight waged on. Tears began to form in her eyes when she thought of the amount of people dying all around her. She began falling back down to the ground when she felt a cool air take form around her whole body. Tenzin was airbending her down safely. When she landed he wrapped her in a close hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking her over. She couldn't hear him very well but watched as his lips moved. "Everything will be ok Korra, we will fix all of this." She nodded and he turned back around to begin running to the tunnels again. They reached the tunnel that would lead them directly under City hall and they all filled in, Korra last. Just as she was about to close the entrance she looked up and saw a colossal wave devour Air Temple Island.

"NO!" She screamed out, she was about to run all the way back when a slab of rock closed the entrance. Korra turned on the spot Lin staring her down. She then looked over at Tenzin whose eyes were wide and caking over with tears.

"I'm sure they are fine." He whispered and began walking down the tunnel. Nobody spoke again until they reached the giant dome right under the City Hall building. Gommu the homeless man was there to greet them all.

"Welcome Avatar and all of her friends!" He said opening his hands up wide to welcome them. A bang sounded in the hall and everyone looked to the right where a giant ball of dust and dirt had formed. "Who are you?" Gommu yelled as Amon, Mako, and Tenzin's family approached. "You know it's not nice to put holes in people's homes!" He yelled. Amon ignored him as Korra came running into his arms he held her tight and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I was so worried." He whispered stroking her hair with his hand. Tenzin then came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you…so much." Amon took his hand and shook it once. Tenzin then turned back to his family giving all of them a kiss on their foreheads. Amon turned around to face Korra and she burst out into tears.

"All those people! They-they are dying! For this…this stupid war!" She yelled out burying her head into his chest tears streaming out. "I can't save them! I'm a horrible avatar. I'm a failure!"

Amon stood there running his hand along her back trying to sooth her. She eventually stopped talking and just continued to cry. Everyone else seemed to fall into their own places, Tenzin with his family, Lin and Mako studying a map, the Sato girl wrapping a medical cloth around the earth bender boy, and Tarrlok staring with empty eyes into the fire. The only thing they could do was wait for the United Forces to arrive. Amon looked back down at Korra who was clinging onto him now tears still slowly escaping her eyes. He picked up her chin and looked at her with a warm smile.

"Shhh." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him. He slowly walked off to an unoccupied corner of the large dome like room. He knew better then try to find somewhere completely out of site with all of her untrusting friends around but he did want some privacy. Once he reached the furthest part of the room he slowly sat down Korra still cradled in his arms.

"You are not a failure Korra." He said while slowly undoing her hair so he could better run his fingers through it. "You're my favorite Avatar." He laughed and smiled down at her. She also let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah? Why is that I wonder?" She said now smiling up at him. He winked at her and continued playing with her hair.

"Get some sleep Avatar." He whispered and pushed her head back into his chest gently. After only a few moments her breathing got heavy and she started to snore. He began to dose off himself until he saw a figure approaching. The ex chief of police. He wasn't really in the mood to talk so he didn't even bother to move Korra off his lap and greet her. She walked up to them none the less.

"Evening." She said eyeing him.

"Chief." He answered back.

"I need to talk to you." She said folding her arms. Amon huffed and slowly moved Korra off his lap getting up. They began walking away and she started to talk again.

"We have all the battle plans ready for tomorrow and we know how we are to coordinate with the fleet. Thank you for providing all of the information." She said stopping once they were a good distance away from Korra. He glanced back at her making sure she was still in sight he wanted to make sure no one would bother her.

"Yes, you're welcome. Anything else Chief?" Amon said anxious to get back to sleep.

"Yes." She said stiffening beside him. Amon waited for her to go on.

"Well what is it?"

"What is going on with you and Korra?" She said pointing a finger at Korra's sleeping form. He had almost forgotten they hadn't fully explained their relationship to anyone yet.

"I was going to ask the same question." Tenzin said from behind him.

"Uh…" For once the magic he used to have to sway audiences seemed to disappear. Tenzin and Lin stared him down eyes questioning. "I love her." Amon said without being able to think of anything else to say. Tenzin's jaw dropped to the floor and Lin smirked.

"You what!" Tenzin shouted pointing a finger in his face. Lin seemed to relax slightly and held Tenzin back from what seemed to be an oncoming lecture.

"He is a grown man Tenzin. As long as Korra is happy, we should be too." Lin held out her hand to Amon and waited. He was very suspicious but he had to start trusting them as much as they needed to start trusting him.

"Noatak, of the Northern Water Tribe." He answered back shaking her hand. She smiled and looked back at Korra.

"Go on. We all need our sleep for tomorrow." Lin said waving over at Korra and dragging a steaming Tenzin away by force. Amon slowly walked over to her again and looked at her sleeping form on the ground. Every time he looked at her it felt like a wave ran through his body and it made him need to hold her, touch her, love her. He kneeled down next to her again and scooped her back up into his lap. Her head fell back as she moved around in her heavy sleep. He stared down at her neck. Her beautiful skin seemed to glow even in the dark.

Her neck was bare, he would have to change that someday. For now he slept, tomorrow was the day the war ended.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really sorry this one took a bit longer then usual guys. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Happy late fourth of July to all my fellow Americans! And the next chapter is the end! So thank you guys so much for all the views and reviews they really make me smile. Enjoy everyone!


	10. Chapter 10 Absolute

The North Star

*All characters belong to Bryke*

Chapter 10 Absolute

"Did you know you snore?" Korra said watching as Noatak's eyes slowly opened up.

"No, I was unaware." He said smiling down at her. She was still lying comfortably in his lap. He looked up and saw all the others gathered around. They had been kind to let them continue to sleep. "We should join them." He said moving to get up.

"Five more minutes." Korra said nuzzling into his chest. He laughed and crept his fingers up her sides. She jumped up laughing. "Hey no tickling!" He got up and winked at her walking over to the group. She followed behind him sleepily.

"Good morning everyone." He said greeting all of them.

"Amo-Noatak, I have some questions." Lin spoke first. "We can assume you killed your Lieutenant with that wave yesterday, so who would be in charge now?"

"That would be Sato. He will be leading the air strike when the United Forces come in today. I don't know if we can convince him to stop without force." He said rubbing his temples in frustration.

"You don't know my father." Asami said standing up. "He is still good. Maybe I can talk to him and get him to stop this whole thing." She said crossing her arms glaring at Noatak.

"Your father is an insanely smart and creative man Miss. Sato, but he is fueled by revenge just like I was. If he was able to continue working for me even after you made it clear you didn't want to be part of the revolution then I don't think he will stop now." He said folding his arms and turning back to Lin. Asami huffed and walked off in anger.

"Very well. Is there any way then that we could ground these planes before an attack?" Lin said ignoring Asami storming off.

"Unless one of you can move at an impossible fast speed then no. The base where we keep them is well over the mountains. It would take hours to get there even by motor vehicle."

"We will just have to help as much as we can when the fleet arrives." Tenzin said frowning.

"The equalist numbers must be running low now with the lieutenant and myself out of the game, we can imagine that the only weapon they will have stronger than us are those planes." Noatak said pacing around the table.

"They will think they still have the upper hand though, they have no idea you and Korra took out those mines." Mako cut in.

"I think we are ready to move into position." Tenzin said placing a hand on Mako's shoulder.

* * *

Everyone waited; they were in a cave that connected to one of the underground tunnels of the city. They looked out anxiously for any signs of the fleet approaching. After an hour from the time they should have been there everyone was getting anxious.

"Something isn't right." Mako said.

"I know." Korra said walking up to the edge of the cave peering out as far as she could. "Nothing." She said turning around disappointed. Everyone sighed in frustration.

"Where are they Chief?" Noatak said anxiously. "Without them there is no way we are getting back-" A large thundering boom sounded from far away. Everyone turned to look out over the water. There was a heavy cloud of fog with erratic flashes of light coming through it. "The planes flew out to meet them already!" Noatak yelled.

"Noatak take Mako, I've got Lin and Asami, Korra take Bolin. We are getting out there!" Tenzin shouted bending a ball of air around Lin, Asami and himself he began flying towards the fight. The rest of them jumped into the water at once. Korra bent a large bubble of air around her and Bolin and she began pushing them forward through the water. Not before long she saw the underbellies of the ships. She shot them upwards out of her bubble to the surface of the water. Immediately everything got louder. There were bombs and screams going off all around and planes loud engines soaring through the sky.

"Korra I need to get onto one of the ships so I can earth bend!" Bolin shouted. She nodded and shot him up towards one of the decks. He landed safely and she turned away looking for Noatak and Mako. She saw Tenzin landing with Lin and Asami on a ship being attacked next to her, they instantly moved into action.

"Noatak!" Korra shouted looking around worriedly, she ducked her head back under the water and saw him and Mako swimming right into her. They all soared into the air. Noatak sent Mako safely onto the ship Korra had shot Bolin onto and he bent a sprout of water around him and Korra.

"Gets those planes Korra, I'll keep us up!" Noatak shouted facing away from her. She waved an arm of water in front of herself and began shooting sharp daggers of ice at the planes.

"Those won't do enough damage Korra!" Noatak shouted back as a plane continued to fly directly towards them. Thinking fast she punched her fist forward shooting out a ball of fire, it hit the plane with force and it exploded into pieces. "Good keep going!" Korra glanced around; there had to of been hundreds of the planes in the surrounding sky. They were circling the fleet in perfect formation. She continued her strikes taking out two more planes when one started coming in from their right.

"Korra!" Noatak yelled right before it crashed into their water sprout. Noatak hit his head on one of the plane's wings and began tumbling towards the water unconscious.

"NO!" Korra yelled as she watched him fall. Everything started to glow a bright white around her, she felt chills from inside her body taking over her. A burst of energy shot from her core. Her eyes lit up as rage, and fear filled her. The avatar state washed over her and she soared into the sky with a ball of air. Water whips formed around her and she shot them out in a graceful destructive circle followed by a wave of fire. Everyone on the ships watched as Korra let out an explosion of elements.

"What is she doing?" Iroh yelled over to Tenzin.

"She has entered the avatar state! Get down!" Tenzin replied dropping to the deck of the ship.

Wave after wave she released whips of water and fire. Rocks wheeled out of the sea floor meeting the planes mid air. She slowly raised one of her arms bringing it back down over her torso and jerked her left arm aimed at the sky. Lighting flowed out of her fingers like water as it soared upwards, the lighting traveled high and sent a shock of electricity into the air. All the planes at once stopped and began crashing into the water. Once the last one hit the water she slowly began descending towards the water herself. When she was about ten feet from the surface her eyes closed and she dropped in. Tenzin gasped and yelled out flying over the side of the ship.

"Korra!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Korra whispered slowly opening her eyes. She saw Tenzin, her mother and father all looking down at her.

"You almost single-handily took out all of the equalist air planes Korra." Tenzin said with a proud smile on his face.

"We are so proud and happy that you are safe Korra." Her mother chimed in. Korra shot up remembering what happened right before she went into the avatar state.

"Where is he Tenzin?" She said worry filling her face.

"Katara is looking him over right now." Tenzin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Korra. You need to rest still."

"Noatak?" Tonraq said lifting his eyebrow at her.

* * *

Noatak watched as Katara moved glowing water over his right arm focusing hard. She peaked up at him when she noticed he had woken up. "Is Korra ok?" She smiled knowingly.

"Korra will be fine."

"Can I ask you something?" He said nervously.

"Anything."

"I want to marry her." He said looking at Katara's betrothal necklace.

"That's not a question." She said her smile getting bigger.

"I…I know. But I don't know how to make one of those." He said trying to point to her necklace but instantly regretting it. A pain shot up his arm when he tried to move. She held it down and continued to speak.

"I'll be happy to show you how…after you've asked her father." Noatak felt all the blood drain from his face. Her father. He had forgotten about that.

"Uh…great. I'm never going to be able to be happy with her, am I?" He said closing his eyes in anger.

"Why don't you ask him yourself and find out?" She said. He felt her remove the healing water from his arm and he reopened his eyes. Someone else was walking along the bed now. He turned his head to see, it was Tonraq. He shot up ignoring the agonizing pain that ran all over his body.

"Tonraq!" He said standing now backing away slightly. Katara slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. They stood there for several moments as Tonraq slowly looked him over.

"Noatak." Was all he said. Noatak felt the entire quilt of what he had done building, spinning in his stomach. He stepped forward.

"I am…so sorry." Tonraq moved forward quickly and grabbed him in a hug. Noatak froze and stared wide eyed.

"You lied to me…to my family. I trusted you and brought you into my home. You threatened the lives of hundreds…you lead a revolution against my daughter." Noatak felt his grip strengthen.

"You saved her, saved Tenzin's family, gave information about your forces. Gave up your whole life, for her." Tonraq put his hands on Noatak's shoulders and pushed him back slightly to look into his eyes. "I forgive you, and grant you permission to marry her, only if she will have you." He said once again hugging him. This time Noatak returned the hug as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why can't I see him?" Korra asked for the hundredth time.

"Because your dad probably killed him." Mako snorted as they all sat around in Tenzin's dining room. Pema had made a delicious looking dinner but Korra didn't feel like eating without being able to see Noatak.

"Now is not the time Korra." Tenzin said glaring at Mako. Korra huffed and walked out of the room.

"I'm going on a walk." She said as she slammed the door behind her. She needed to relax. She began walking over to the cliff. Once she reached it she sighed and looked around. Slowly she climbed over the edge. She cautiously climbed half way down and entered a hole in the side of the hill. This had been her hiding spot when she didn't want to be bothered. It was also the best place to take a bath. There was a small pool of water that was kept almost as cold as the water back home. She slithered through the narrow nature made hallway to the pool. She slid off her boots and pulled up the legs of her pants, slowly lowering her feet into the cool water. Once the water was disturbed a large group glow flies flew up into the air and began lighting the cave. She sat down at the edge staring at the glowing bugs trying to clear her thoughts.

She had been more than thrilled that she was able to go into the avatar state. She needed more practice; she couldn't do it on command. But she was able to air bend now. She wanted to be able to celebrate this but without seeing Noatak she was still on edge. She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"All this time I thought Glow Flies only lived in the earth Kingdom." Noatak spoke from behind her. She shot up and ran the short distance to him. He opened his arms and held her tightly.

"I was so worried…no one would let me see you, did my dad hurt you? Are you ok?" She said clinging onto him.

"I was working on something with your father's help." He said smiling at her. She eyed him suspiciously. "It is long overdue. But, with your father's permission Korra, will you marry me?" He pulled out a necklace. It had a strongly woven white ribbon and at the middle there was a diamond shaped turquoise stone. It had one single diamond in the middle that shined brighter than anything she had ever seen. She gasped and raised her hands slowly to touch it.

"It's...stunning." She whispered. She raised her eyes away from it to look at him. "Yes." He walked around her and gently tied it around her neck. Chills ran up her body as his fingers traced her collar bone. He finished fastening it and bent down lightly kissing the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes and twisted around to face him. His arms wrapped around her body and he closed the space between them. He lowered his head and smoothly ran his lips along hers.

"I love you." He murmured into them.

"I love you." She responded and forced her lips harshly onto his. He grunted and kissed her back with force. She stepped back slightly and fell into the pool of water behind them. Not caring they continued their embrace. He ran his hands down her neck to her torso and slowly began removing her clothes. Everything blurred around them as their kiss intensified. He ran his lips down her neck, her hands clinging onto his bare back.

All the lights in the cave seemed to glow brighter as he entered her. The water rippled around them in response to each wave of pleasure. Chills ran up her body as he traced his fingers along her skin. His lips met with hers once more as they reached their climax. The water glowed around them as they moaned in ecstasy.

They relaxed and the water settled. Noatak smoothly lifted her out of the water and laid her back down on their pile of clothes. He crashed down beside her and rested his head on her chest. He ran his fingers in circles along her bare skin, while she moved hers through his hair.

"Let's go share the news."

* * *

**A/N:** I am so honored that all of you read this and thank you to all of my reviewers. Please, please leave your final thoughts. I really wanted to create a story where their relationship would actually be possible, not just some random intimate scene or unbelievable situation. I'm sorry it started out slow but it was necessary to get it to this point. I really hope you guys enjoyed every second of it! I can honestly thank Avatar Wiki for a lot of details. If you guys are writing your own Avatar story I suggest you use it too! Thank you again so much everyone!


End file.
